pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
CS Lewis
Clive Staples Lewis, known as CS Lewis ( Belfast , November 29 1898 - Oxford , November 22 1963 ) was an Irish -born British writer , literary and Christianapologist . Contents * 1 Introduction * 2 Biography ** 2.1 Youth ** 2.2 Study and war ** 2.3 Christian writer and teacher ** 2.4 World War II ** 2.5 Later years and death * 3 Views * 4 Bibliography ** 4.1 Space Trilogy ** 4.2 The Chronicles of Narnia ** 4.3 Other ** 4.4 Anthology ** 4.5 Diary * 5 Films * 6 See also * 7 External link Introduction Lewis, by intimates called Jack Lewis, was well known by Christianity inspired books, both fiction and apologetic and philosophical treatises. One of his most famous works, The Screwtape Letters (Dutch title: Letters from Hell) from 1942, in which he original way Christians trying to warn the faith subversive work of the devil . Still, Lewis remained even more famous for his children's books about the magical land of Narnia , where he incidentally, the same message is processed. These books are in English and are well known, thanks to the various film versions of it, now also read a lot of non-native countries. Biography Youth Lewis was born in northern British Ireland and was classified as Irishman but his ancestors came from Wales . His father was the first of the family who could go to college and was a lawyer . His mother was the daughter of an Anglican vicar . During his youth Lewis read a lot and together with his three years older brother Warren Hamilton (Warnie) he wrote at a young age different fantasy stories with homemade artwork.As a child he did not like his name and soon he called himself Jack. Warnie and the rest of Clive's friends have always known thereafter as him. He had a happy childhood until his mother died of cancer . A month later he had to go to a boarding school (Wynyard School) in England . He was ten years old. In his autobiography, Surprised by Joy (1955), he writes about the loveless and intellectually stultifying environment in these schools. In The Silver Chair (1953, one of the seven books in the Chronicles of Narnia), he refers openly to this episode in his life. Study and war In September 1914, when the First World War had just begun, he took up residence at a private tutor, William T. Kirkpatrick. Here he was very good to his liking. Led by Kirkpatrick he was preparing for the competitive examination which he made an exhibition in 1916 for the University of Oxford acquired. His trial began there a long break because he went into military service. He did so voluntarily; conscription did not apply to Irish. In northern France, near Arras , he was wounded in April 1918. Because he could no longer fight, he could go home. After the war he resumed his studies at Oxford. He graduated there with honors in classical languages, classical philosophy and English language and literature. Then he taught until 1954 at this university. Christian writer and teacher After following his happy childhood had become alienated from Christianity , yet there began a process of religious reorientation. Partly as a result of conversations with religious colleagues as JRR Tolkien and Hugo Dyson he converted to Christianity. This process he later described in Surprised by Joy (1955). Tolkien regretted that his friend did not like him to the Catholic faith returned, but returned to his Anglican roots and there in the High Church -factie found shelter. However found in his later work elements associated with Catholicism, such as the distinction between mortal sins and venial sins. In his apologetic writings, Lewis tried to avoid choosing a particular theological direction. As Tolkien and Dyson was Lewis in Oxford member of the Inklings . He was from 1925 as a fellow and tutor associated with the Magdalen College in Oxford . His first book, Spirits in Bondage (1919) was a collection of poems and his second book was a long narrative poem Dymer (1926). In 1938 he published a science fiction story , Out of the Silent Planet, Perelandra in 1943 followed by (also published under the title Voyage to Venus) and in 1945 by That Hideous Strength. These three books are together called the Space Trilogy mentioned or Ransom Trilogy, the protagonist of the first two parts. They are also published under the title Space Trilogy. World War II For the general public he became known when he was during the Second World War a number of philosophical and religious lectures at the BBC gave. Evidenced by the many positive comments from listeners that Lewis in the difficult years of war, many people stuck a shot in the arm. Some of these lectures were later collected under the title Mere Christianity (1952). In 1942 he wrote his first public success, The Screwtape Letters (The Screwtape Letters), which had in the first year, nine prints and a year later experienced the same success in the United States . Later years and death In 1950 published The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, the (to chronology) second part of the seven Chronicles of Narnia he had written first. The children's books are probably the best selling, most read and most translated book by CS Lewis. He worked until 1954 in Oxford. When he was at the University of Cambridge was appointed to a special set him chair of English literature of Middle Ages and Renaissance . Important scientific publications include''The allegory of love'' (1936), English litterature in the sixteenth century (excluding drama) (1954) and The discarded image. An introduction to medieval and renaissance litterature (posthumously, 1964). In 1956 he married the American Joy Davidman Gresham, a divorced woman of Jewish descent and a former communist , who had converted under the influence of Lewis' books to Christianity. They had previously been kept a long correspondence and they only met just before their wedding. She was already ill when he married her and died four years later from cancer. About the difficult period following Lewis wrote his thoughts. These notes he gave, under the pseudonym NW Clerk, as the book A complaint observed (1961), edited in the Netherlands Sadness, death and faith. Only after his death became known that he was the author. The work is still widely used in Christian mourning. CS Lewis died on the same day the American president John F. Kennedy was assassinated in Dallas , namely November 22 1963 . On that day also died the British-American writer Aldous Huxley . The Christian writer Peter Kreeft has written the book Between heaven and hell 1 written about the hypothetical encounter between these three celebrities after their death in a kind of afterlife . Here they discuss the person ofChrist . CS Lewis was buried in the churchyard of Holy Trinity Church in his hometown of Headington , Oxford. Views Lewis fought the scientism and the belief in progress , the philosophy that expects all the questions and problems from the natural sciences can be solved. He was no explicit young earth creationist but tended to extract a by God guided evolution ( theistic evolutionism ). Bibliography Lewis wrote a lot. Of all his work that appeared in English, has been translated into approximately forty percent Dutch. Space Trilogy * 1938 - Malacandra Far from the silent planet * 1943 - Perelandra, Journey to Venus * 1945 - Thulcandra, the inner circle The Chronicles of Narnia The Chronicles of Narnia Lewis wrote not in chronological order. These are the seven books as they are classified later: * 1955 - The nephew of the magician * 1950 - The enchanted land beyond the wardrobe * 1954 - The Horse and His Boy * 1951 - Prince Caspian * 1952 - The Voyage of the Dawn Treader * 1953 - The Silver Chair * 1956 - The last fight Other * The curve and the straight road (The Pilgrim's Regress, 1933, semi-autobiographical allegory), ISBN 9,051,942,850 * The problem of suffering (The Problem of Pain, 1940), ISBN 9,025,947,492 * Letters from Hell (The Screwtape letters, 1942), ISBN 9,043,505,455 * Abolition of Man (The Abolition of Man, 1943), ISBN 9,043,505,285 * The Great Divorce (The Great Divorce, 1946), ISBN 9,025,947,891 * My teacher (George MacDonald: An Anthology, 1946), ISBN 9,789,051,944,327 * Miracles (Miracles, 1947), ISBN 9,051,941,021 * Transposition and other speeches (Transposition and other addresses, 1949), ISBN 9,051,941,986 * Mere Christianity (Mere Christianity, 1952), ISBN 9,043,505,242 * Surprised by Joy (Surprised by Joy, 1955, autobiography), ISBN 9,051,941,803 * The true face (Till We Have Faces 1956; novel), ISBN 9,051,941,587 * Reflections on the Psalms (Reflections on the Psalms, 1958), ISBN 9,051,942,427 * The four loves (The Four Loves, 1960), ISBN 9,051,940,815 * Sorrow, death and faith (A Grief Observed 1961, personal notes after the death of his wife), ISBN 9,051,940,289 * Letters to Malcolm about prayer (Letters to Malcolm, 1964), ISBN 9,051,940,238 * Fern Spores and elephants (Christian Reflections, 1967, essays), ISBN 9,043,513,164 * Letters to Mary Willis (Letters to an American Lady, 1967), ISBN 9,024,261,791 * Stubborn belief (esays from the bundles Screwtape Proposes a Toast 1965, and fern-seed and Elephants, 1975), ISBN 9,789,051,943,702 Anthology * With reason to believe, ISBN 9043511048 Diary * Heavenly Tribunal (The Business of Heaven, ed. Walter Hooper), ISBN 9,043,509,892 , appeared in spring 2007 Movies CS Lewis was not a supporter of the filming of his books. He expected that the film would see to fake out there making the "magic" of the books would disappear. Also, you do not get yourself more encouraged to use your imagination. "The Chronicles of Narnia: The enchanted land beyond the wardrobe 'was filmed in 2005 under the title' The Chronicles Of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe . " Disney has the film taken on. They also have the book " Prince Caspian "movie. The film went on May 15, 2008 world premiere. The last book is filmed so far is " The Voyage of the Dawn Treader . " This film was premiered on December 8, 2010. The journey of the Dawn Treader is the first film in this series that Disney filming has not undertaken; they saw no future in the filming of the Chronicles of Narnia. 20th Century Fox still saw success and therefore took responsibility for the filming itself. Some parts of The Chronicles of Narnia by the BBC television series filmed and broadcast. Although the quality, partly through the budget, much to be desired is the story closer to the books of CS Lewis than the Disney adaptations. In 1993 the film Shadowlands released. This film is about the life of CS Lewis, portrayed by Anthony Hopkins. The majority of this film is about his meeting and living with Joy Davidman. In 2008 released a documentary entitled CS Lewis: The creator of Narnia, which is also about CS Lewis's life. It says' Lewis himself about his life. Category:British children's author Category:British fantasy writer Category:British professor Category:British linguist Category:British literature researcher Category:Northern Irish writer Category:Auto Biographer